


oh my

by kaita



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: существование Вонпиля вызывает у Джэхёна искреннее чувство досады. Впрочем, сам виноват.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	oh my

**Author's Note:**

> \- вся любовь Вонпилю (и голубям).  
> \- стрейкидс ин зе ареа

Джэхён замечает его день примерно на третий. Ну то есть первые два дня и все последующие Вонпиль тоже существует и вполне себе активно - на фоне спокойного Доуна это как-то должно бы выделяться, искрить и всячески привлекать внимание - но Джэхён предпочитает отсчитывать пиздец именно с третьего дня. С первого Вонпилю слишком много чести, со второго Джэхён мало что помнит, с пятого в принципе ничего никогда не отсчитывают, с седьмого вообще как бы кощунственно. А с третьего - самое то, которое пиздец. Есть ещё четвёртый день, но Джэхён тогда слишком упоённо предавался рефлексиям, спровоцированным предыдущими двумя днями, поэтому четвёртого дня как бы, считай, и не было вовсе.

\- Вонпиль то ли программист, то ли дизайнер, - делится Ёнхён известными ему сведениями между забросами. - То ли в зале вместе с Доуном, я прослушал.   
\- В зале, - Джэхён хмыкает и подныривает ему под руку, резво выбивая мяч. - Полы, что ли, моет.   
Он привстаёт на носочки, что при его росте не так уж и необходимо, и красиво забивает трёхочковый. 

Забил бы, если бы Ёнхён не был мудаком и не сбил ему прицел. Вообще, обвинять во всем Ёнхёна - самая давняя и полезная привычка Джэ и отказываться от неё он не намерен.   
\- Это всё из-за тебя, - так и заявляет Джэхён, потирая ушибленное плечо. - Из-за тебя и Доуна.   
Ёнхён предлагает ему перестать искать виноватых и принять уже тот факт, что некоторые лузерами просто рождаются. И пидорами, кстати, тоже. 

Существование Вонпиля вызывает у Джэхёна искреннее чувство досады. Примерно как риторические вопросы из серии “зачем господь сотворил комаров” или еще более риторические “кто виноват” и “что делать”.  
\- Комары являются важным звеном в пищевой цепи, - нудит Доун.   
\- Как и ты, - немедленно подхватывает Джэхён, уныло ковыряясь палочками в рамёне. - Только твоя пищевая цепь начинается в деканате и заканчивается в тренажёрке.  
\- А на вопрос “что делать” пока даже классики не смогли дать определённого ответа, - Доун отфильтровывает его так чисто, что впору заподозрить дурное влияние Ёнхёна на молодую и в силу этого податливую психику. - Кушай, хён, а то скоро ветром будет сносить. 

Джэхён пинает его под колено и клянётся больше никогда не садиться за один стол. Это сложно, учитывая, что Доун живёт с ними, потому что пролетел с общагой в универе и классический нищий студент, чтобы самому оплачивать съёмное жилье. Законные возмущения Джэхёна на тему “откуда тогда у него бабло платить за тренировки?!” разбиваются о невинный взгляд и ёнхёново “у нас всё равно три комнаты, не будь мудаком”. Не быть мудаком (потому что два мудака в одном доме - перебор) Джэхён со скрипом, но в итоге согласен, да даже и с присутствием Доуна в личном пространстве квартиры - тоже, по прошествии времени. Но потом Доун корешится с Вонпилем, приводит его в гости и всё идет по пизде. 

\- Что за выражения, - конечно, Сонджин нудит не хуже Доуна, а то и лучше. - Вонпиль чудесный и никаких проблем с ним ни у кого никогда не было.  
Джэхён давится макарониной, жалея, что не до смерти. У него - проблема! Вот такая! Впрочем, объяснять подробности всяким Сонджинам он не намерен.   
\- И, к твоему сведению, - продолжает всякий Сонджин, - он ещё и отлично поёт.  
Ну вот это вообще заебись. Хотя от зануды, который в начальной школе даже списывать не давал, а сейчас вообще нос задрал выше крыши, ждать понимания, конечно, бесполезно. 

Вонпиль, к его чести, попыток сблизиться тоже не предпринимает, за что Джэхён ему очень благодарен. С одной стороны, с другой это бесит даже больше, чем сам факт существования Вонпиля в одной с ним вселенной.   
\- Я вообще охуеть какой толерантный, - распинается он после пар, - да вот что далеко ходить, взять тебя.   
\- Меня не надо, - отнекивается Ёнхён, - неудачный пример.   
\- Неудачная твоя жизнь, - машинально огрызается Джэхён. - Ну так вот, с тобой же я толерантный, несмотря на то, что ты гетерастический красавчик-мудак.   
\- Классический красавчик-мудак, - поправляет Ёнхён, ничуть не обижаясь.   
\- Ой да какая разница! 

Разницы и правда никакой. Ёнхён хмыкает и предлагает сыграть пять заходов до пяти очков, проигравший покупает пиццу, всё по-честному. Проигрывает Джэхён тоже по-честному, потому что вестись на эти все "давай, на этот раз ты точно сможешь" - большая ошибка. Дружить и жить вместе с Ёнхёном вообще одна большая огромная ошибка, потому что поначалу Ёнхён ужасно Джэхёну нравился. Прозрение не заставило себя долго ждать - Ёнхён громко храпел, менял подружек чаще, чем трусы, игнорировал ум и красоту Джэхёна и подрабатывал в уличном джаз-бэнде басистом. Последнее бесило особенно, потому что Джэхёну всегда нравились басисты и всегда хотелось принадлежать какому-нибудь джаз (ну или, на худой конец, блюз) бэнду, а ещё лучше - басисту из джаз (или блюз) бэнда.

\- Ну и, - с набитым ртом интересуется Ёнхён, - когда ты расскажешь мне подробности?   
\- Никогда, - последний кусок пиццы Джэ запихивает в себя из вредности и едва не давится. - А какие?   
\- Так ли Вонпиль хорош в постели, как об этом говорит пол универа, - Ёнхён участливо хлопает его по спине. - Может, пивка?   
Сдохни, сипит Джэхён, хотя вообще-то сначала сдохнуть не помешает самому. 

Собственно, с пивка всё и начинается. Хронологически - с Доуна, который приводит Вонпиля с собой, а фактически - с пивка. С очень большого количества пивка, потому что "вы жрёте как не в себя, а уж пьёте как кони на водопое, кстати, это Вонпиль". Почему-то это - и восемь упаковок асахи, и "кстати", и даже слегка косоглазый вонпилев взгляд - Джэхён помнит очень отчётливо, в отличие от некоторых других деталей того дня, плавно и неумолимо перешедшего в вечер, а потом и в ночь. Не худшую ночь в жизни Джэхёна (в отличие от последующего утра).  
\- С вас три тысячи пятьсот, - кассирша смотрит на него усталым взглядом представителя низшего класса социальной пищевой цепочки. - Карта или наличные?   
Карта, думает Джэхён, у нас на стене висит отличная карта мира. Два на три метра, цвета - чище не бывает, миллион населённых пунктов и прочих географических объектов. Почему Вонпиль живет в одном с ним городе, который (город) вообще в жопе мира...  
\- Молодой человек, платить будете?   
\- Я забыл кошелёк, - Джэхёну очень стыдно, в основном за то, что он только что поставил себя даже ниже уровня представителя низшего класса. Упаковка пива и три пачки чипсов с ним полностью согласны - лузер как есть.   
\- Это его фишка, всё забывать, - раздаётся за спиной голос, слышать который сейчас хотелось бы меньше всего. - Добавьте к моему, я заплачу. 

Хренов косплеер Робингуда. Солист-вокалист несуществующего ансамбля песни и пляски имени занудного Паксонджина. Дурацкий полностью и вообще даже ростом ниже почти на десять сантиметров, ха-ха, в каком-нибудь аниме это был бы отличный повод для плоских шутеек. Потом Джэхён вспоминает, что такое аниме вообще-то есть и уровень ванильной романтики в нём зашкаливает так же, как его умение отрицать всякие факты.   
\- Я теперь что, тебе должен? - самым противным голосом, на который способен, спрашивает Джэ. - Мне это не нравится.   
\- А тогда тебе всё нравилось, - замечает Вонпиль и немедленно становится абсолютно бесячим. Невыносимо кошмарно бесячим. Так бы и придушил. - Ты сам говорил, несколько раз.   
Себя бы тоже придушил. Интересно, это вообще осуществимо хотя бы в теории? Наверное, Джэхён говорит это вслух, потому что:  
\- Нельзя придушить самого себя, - хмыкает Вонпиль. - Но если ты так прям хочешь - могу предложить свои услуги.  
Это звучит противно, а уж представляется и того хуже. О чём Джэхён и сообщает Вонпилю, равнодушной кассирше, охраннику на входе и трём голубям у проезжей части дороги.

\- Вон того зовут Хани, - горлышко пивной бутылки качается в сторону самого делового голубя, с умным видом потрошащего кусок хлеба. - У него нет половины крыла, потому что он без мозгов вообще.   
Взаимосвязь между целостностью крыльев и наличием мозга намного больше, чем логика того факта, что Джэхён опять пьёт в компании Вонпиля, причём прямо на улице.   
\- А вон тот - Чани, - в мерзком гнусавом вонпилевском голосе слышится уважение. - Залётная птичка, не местная, видишь, сколько белых перьев? То-то же.   
Джэхён нифига не видит (потому что дома кое-кто сел своим толстым задом на его очки, а линзы Джэхён не признаёт по личным соображениям) и протестует чисто из принципа.   
\- А третий? - протест протестом, но третий голубь, нахохлившийся и взъерошенный слишком уж агрессивно даже для уличной птицы, вызывает какое-то жалкое участие. Потому что ну а что его эти два игнорируют.   
\- Это Бинни, - отмахивается Вонпиль. - Та ещё зануда, хоть и мелкий.   
Джэхён вливает в себя пиво кошмарным дозами, потому что трезвым слушать эту дичь про голубей совершенно невозможно. 

Конечно, всё, что должен, он возвращает уже на следующий день (переводом с карты Ёнхёна на карту Вонпиля), но приходится признать, скрипя зубами и закатывая глаза, что теперь Вонпиль везде появляется намного чаще, чем оно положено статистикой.   
\- Так что, классный был секс, да? - не унимается Ёнхён.   
\- Классный был я, - машинально огрызается Джэхён. - Блять, я снова забыл карту.   
Лузер это судьба, кивает Ёнхён, а у некоторых так и вовсе призвание. Джэхён отбирает у него свой сэндвич сразу же, как только они выходят из магазина, и половину крошит тусующим поблизости голубям.   
\- Это чё, твои новые друзья? - Ёнхён, подумав, тоже крошит птицам немного хлеба и заодно луковых колец и чипсов. - Симпатичные.   
\- Это друзья Вонпиля, - морщится Джэхён. - Хани-Чани-Бинни.   
\- А ну тогда конечно да, - непонятно соглашается Ёнхён. - Прожорливые такие, классно.  
Иногда он тоже неимоверно выбешивает Джэхёна, но лучше друга у него всё равно нет и не будет.

И справедливости в жизни тоже никогда не будет, потому что Доун теперь таскает Вонпиля к ним домой регулярно - “репетировать”. У Джэхёна есть другое слово для этих завываний, но что-то каждый раз мешает ему пойти и озвучить своё мнение.  
\- Мы возьмём Вонпиля в наш джаз-бэнд, - гордо заявляет Ёнхён, стоя в окружении голубей и рассыпая вокруг себя чищенные семечки. Пока Хани и Бинни дерутся за одну и ту же семечку, Чани на лету успевает поймать сразу три. - Нам не хватает солиста.  
\- Зашибись, - Джэхён, назло всему миру, упорно пытается прикормить какого-то слишком умного воробья, потому что воробей категорически отказывается от половины чипсины и даже от хлебного мякишка. - Я так рад, так рад.  
\- Поэтому ты должен рассказать мне про секс, - игнорируя эти замечания, продолжает Ёнхён. - Прямо сейчас.  
\- Ну знаешь, есть член, есть вагина, иногда задница, ещё грудь тоже, и рот, - мямлит Джэхён, неожиданно краснея. - Если соединить одно с другим под наиболее благоприятным углом...  
Среди голубиного курлыканья не сразу удаётся отличить дебильный ржач Ёнхёна. На фразе “ты уверен, что ты не девственник” Джэхён швыряет в него остатками хлеба и совершенно искренне планирует убийство. Возможно, двойное.

Всё на стадии планирования и заканчивается, потому что любовь Джэхёна к себе слишком велика, чтобы погибать такой бесполезной смертью, а Ёнхён слишком дебил, чтобы тратить на него своё время. Вместо этого Джэхён тратит своё время на очередную рефлексию, потому что по прошествии двух недель всё отчётливее понимает, почему Вонпиль так его бесит.  
\- Так кто виноват, хён? - вворачивает Доун с максимально умным видом. - И что делать?  
\- Иди на тренировку, - вяло отмахивается Джэхён. - И сделай там сто приседаний и планку.  
Ну если для тебя _это_ аргумент, читается на лице Доуна, то понятно, почему ты такой медленный. Вслух он, конечно, ничего такого не говорит (кроме пятиминутного ликбеза на тему “как правильно приседать, чтобы после не болела спина и был нужный эффект”). Его счастье, а то Джэхён бы точно не выдержал.

На самом деле, не так уж Вонпиль и хорош в чём бы то ни было. Чем больше Джэхён об этом думает, тем решительнее убеждает себя в этом - вообще не хорош, и было всё как-то уж очень быстро, и диван у них не такой уж и удобный для всяких там экспириенсов с едва знакомыми вонпилями. Конечно, количество выпитого тоже аргумент, причём в обе стороны, но уж Джэхён-то точно не выпил столько, чтобы не быть уверенным в том, что Вонпиль вообще не хорош ни в чём. Слишком много “не”.  
\- Воспоминания накрыли? - понимающе гиенит Ёнхён. - Я так жалею, что ничего не видел.  
\- В аду гори, - швыряет в него подушку Джэхён. Подушка испачкана кетчупом и соевым соусом, ещё чем-то вроде слюней, майонеза, может. Джэхён не собирается это выяснять.  
\- Я на репетицию, - в голосе Ёнхёна слышится отчётливое “очень хочу сесть и достать тебя как следует, но не успеваю, как же жаль”. - Надеюсь, когда я вернусь, ты будешь в хорошем настроении.  
Ты же не сгоришь в аду по правде, хмыкает Джэхён, откуда тогда взяться настроению.  
Уже на выходе Ёнхён, мерзко хихикая, впускает внутрь Вонпиля. Даже ада ему будет мало, хотя конкретно сейчас Джэхён и сам бы не отказался провалиться куда подальше и поглубже. Про “поглубже” мысль тоже вообще не к месту.

\- Привет, - говорит Вонпиль. - И чтобы сразу закончить твои рефлексии: ты мне тоже не нравишься, я не собираюсь называть тебя “хён”, ночь была клёвая, я бы повторил.  
Этот диван проклят, думает Джэхён, так же как и он сам, но какое всё-таки облегчение, что они с Вонпилем так хорошо совпадают по общим ощущениям друг от друга. 

\- И чё теперь? - Ёнхен со звонким чпоком откупоривает пиво и голуби тут же начинают драться за красную металлическую крышечку.   
\- А чё теперь, - повторяет за ним Джэхён. Ему непривычно хорошо, хотя на этот раз платили с его карты, поэтому Ёнхену к пиву понадобилось сразу всё: салфетки, три пакета приправ, восемь видов желейных медвежат, упаковка какао с человеком-пауком и ребристые презервативы.   
\- Ну вы типа вместе? - ценой пары перьев Хани отвоевывает крышечку и получает от Ёнхена бонусную печеньку. - Или сколько раз вам надо переспать, чтобы признать очевидное?   
Не то чтобы Джэхён совсем не думал о всяком таком, но, в отличие от Ёнхена, он признаёт только один очевидный факт - Пак Джэхён слишком хорош для человека, который ниже его на полторы головы и носит розовый свитер из коллекции "осень-зима'1975, брак, кривой пошив, неудачные цветовые решения". С другой стороны, свитер же снимается (а под ним всё в полном порядке, как и во всех остальных местах), а разница в росте добавляет пикантности и даже какой-то нежности. Джэхён громко скрипит зубами и краснеет.   
\- Закончите универ, усыновите этих ребят, - не унимается Ёнхен, кивая в сторону Хани-Чани-Бинни, - сразу тройня! Не каждая обычная семья может таким похвастаться! А ты сможешь!   
\- Ничего не выйдет, - Джэхён смотрит на него (как на дебила) поверх новеньких, вчера только из оптики, очков. - У Вонпиля уже есть один, элитный какой-то, чужих не признает.   
Чужих, своих, чипсы, семечки и даже хлеб - потому что, если верить Вонпилю, элитная птица Сынмин питается исключительно кормом класса люкс по цене, которую, например, ты, хён, себе позволить не можешь. Джэхён лыбится, как дурак, вспоминая это "хён", которое, впрочем, прозвучало только один раз (и то явно случайно, потому что за все разы на диване и не только Вонпиль умудрился ни разу не сорваться, называя его исключительно по имени).  
\- Зато со всем остальным не споришь, - довольно щурится Ёнхен. - Так что, когда ты мне расскажешь все подробности?   
\- Никогда, - огрызается Джэ. - Кстати, на твоей кровати мы тоже это делали. 

Громкое "фу, пидоры!" звучит лучше любой музыки любого джаз (и даже блюз) бэнда.


End file.
